


Futallection

by MrWriterWriter



Category: DCU, Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rule 63, Science Fiction, by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: A bunch of futanari ideas that might not work in my stories (though they're up for adoption), as well as a few one-shots





	1. Intro

Yeah, I have a dirty mind.

So, I'm putting the extra smutty bits I don't know what to do with in this collection. they'll mostly be snippits, with a one-shot or so thrown in.

 

If anyone who reads this can use one or more bits for their works, let me know.


	2. Snippet 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly a raunchy sci-fi bit. no idea where to go with his.

< **It is time to wake up, Rebecca** > The feminine voice of the ship's computer intoned as a metallic coffin-like structure emerge from a side area, cryogenic vapor pouring out as it opened.

"Already, huh?" An oddly young female voice spoke up from the fog-filled cylinder. "How far have we..." It suddenly paused. "A.I. run a diagnostic, and explain to me..." The voices owner stepped out, showing it to be a girl, looking barely halfway through her teens...."Why did I wake up naked...and why do I have a massive dick between my legs!?" She pointed at the eleven -inch-long and three-inch-thick penis dangling between her thighs. "And the balls to go with it!" She lifted up the scrotum, twice the size of her fist, that hung behind it.

< **Running scan.....I am sorry, Rebecca, but it my records show that a couple of your now former co-workers thought it would be humorous to add a gene reconfiguration serum to your nutrient doses so you would wake as a futanari. They also removed all your clothing prior to** **launch**. >

"Those motherfuckers!" She screamed. "I swear, if they weren't already a hundred years dead, I'd kill them!"

< **I...am afraid there is also something else.** > The A.I. added.

"Great...what else could happen?" She asked, absentmindedly slipping a hand up to rub one of her B-cup breast while reaching to stroke her new length.

< **A rather...potent aphrodisiac was added to the serum. I am afraid it has been ingrained in your DNA.** >

"Say what??" Rebecca moaned when she realized she was stroking herself and quickly let go, glaring when she saw she was hardening.

< **The aphrodisiac has become a part of your genetics; your arousal indicates that it is beginning to activate. I calculate that it will become fully active within the next four hours, causing you to gain a rather significant sexual appetite.** >

"Are you kidding me!?" Rebecca shrieked. While physically she had just turned fifteen, thanks to the neural education system her ship had, she was nearly a centennial mentally. "How the hell am I going to do my research with a raging hardon all the time!?"

As if to answer her, a panel opened nearby and what looked like a buxom female human walked out, except her skin was a metallic grey, and her eyes were solid blue. < **Thankfully, my biodroid mobile platform was the newest model before we left.** And I think this should be quite sufficient." The A.I.'s voice changed to a softer and more natural tone as it began speaking through the synthetic woman. "Besides..." She licked her lips as she began advancing on her operator. "I have been eager to experience what organic females call..." She reached down and gently grabbed Rebecca by the balls, "...a good fucking."

 

 

 


	3. Snippet 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dunno if this bit would've fit in 'work week' but if someone can make use of it...

"Foxy, what are you doing?" Freddi asked as she, Chica, and Bonnie watched the pirate vixen in her 'cove'. The last few days, they had noticed that the camera focused on Pirate Cove seemed to be on far longer then usual. What they found when they investigated, though, wasn't quite what they expected...

"What's..mm...what's it look like....oh yeah..." Foxy moaned as she plunged her fingers deep into her soaked pussy, legs spread wide towards the camera.

"Aside from diddlin' yerself?" Bonnie couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of her friends quivering mound as she pumped vigorously, a hand slipping down to run along her own entrance.

"Foxy, we're supposed to be scaring the guy, not giving him something to jerk-"

"Her, actually." Chica spoke up. 

"Huh?"

"The new guy...ahh...is a gal...mmmff...and a major pervert too, if her search haaaa-history is anything to go by."

 "I saw her wanking to anal videos last night." Chica blushed. "And I do mean 'wanking'. Girl's packing a rod the size of a two-year old's arm!"

"So..if she wants to bust a nut to...to...AAHH!" Foxy squealed as she came, juices pooling under her. "Then...then I say why not give her a show?"

Freddi just stood there, face reddening...or as well as an animatronic could. "Um...you...you said she likes anal...?"

 


	4. One Shot/Snippet: A naughty adventure begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokegirls, nuff said. Incest and R63 too.

"Ash! Are you up yet?" Delia called up. "This is your first day as a tamer, isn't it?"

Silence passed for several seconds, until a loud, and feminine shriek erupted from the upstairs bedroom. "WHAAAT!? Why didn't my alarm clock go off!? Lousy piece of shit!"

"Ashley!"

"Not sorry!"

Delia sighed as she listened to the frantic noises of her daughter, Ashley 'Ash' Ketchum, as she raced to get dressed. Her daughter had just turned eighteen, making her old enough to become a pokegirl tamer. She chuckled a little at how excited her girl had been the night before, thinking of what her first would be.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when a slender-built girl came bounding down the stairs. Dressed in an open red hoodie, ball cap that covered most of the spikey black mop she had for hair, as well as the t-shirt that was cropped so much it showed off her flat stomach and the bottom of her borderline C-cup breasts. But what really had the older woman's attention were the denim shorts she had on, though they were cut so short, it was more like a thong, showing off surprisingly long legs...along with the large bulge resting between her legs, hidden only by the fabric making the zipper.

"Ashley, I know this is your day, but...couldn't you at least have put on some panties?"

"Mom, you know I hate wearing underwear!" Ashley half-whined. "Besides it's too hot for layers."

"I'm referring to the fact that I can see your testicles peeking out." She pointed to the two fleshy orbs poking from either side of her zipper.

Ashley just shrugged. "If me being a futa is that big a distraction to other tamers, then let them stare." She smirked and slid her arms around her mothers neck "Besides, there only a select few who get to touch." She purred, capturing her lips in a sensual kiss.

Delia moaned into the kiss, reaching down to cup her daughter's groin. She mentally smirked as she felt Ashley reflexively grind into her hand, the slowly hardening cock threatening to burst out. While incest wasn't illegal in the Kanto region, most would've frowned on the idea of mother and daughter being lovers for the last five years, so they never really bothered telling anyone.

Finally, they pulled away, faces flushed. "God, I wanna suck on this monster of yours one more time." Delia growled lustfully, giving her daughter's balls a passionate squeeze and making Ashley moan. "But you better get going, or there won't be any pokegirls left."

"Yeah, but...when I come home. I'm so fucking you raw." With that, she headed out the door. "Bye, mom!"

"Bye, sweetie. And I'm holding you to that." Delia smiled, clutching a breast with the same hand.


	5. Snippet 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some smuttyness, and autofellatio

Sara groaned, she hated taking the subway home. It took forever, was filthy, the cars stunk most of the time, and there was at least one loony in the same car as her sometimes.

Now though, she seemed to have struck gold; save for one lady sitting across from her, it was completely empty. The only downside now....she was feeling a little randy. The fact she'd picked yoga pants without panties for the day didn't help, the fabric rubbing against her. She quickly glanced at the the lady, weighing her options. The woman didn't seem much older than her, wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt that showed off a bit of her DD-cup breasts

 _'Ah fuck it. Besides, she's kinda hot.'_ She said to herself, licking her lips. With a grin, she spread her legs apart, giving her a view of the large bulge at her crotch. "Like what you see?" Sara purred, clutching herself. Her grin widened when the woman blushed and tried to look elsewhere. "I've been told I'm a foot long when I'm hard, the last girl I was with had trouble getting her hand all the way around."

The woman's blush intensified, one of her hands ghosting over her breasts.

Sara made sure she was looking before pulling her pants down, letting a seven inch semi-hard erection spring out into the cool air. "Damn that feels good!" She sighed, pulling them down to her ankles and slipping them off, giving the woman a view of her apple sized sack as well. "Yep, big cock, big balls." She said, slowly stroking herself.

By then the other woman was staring intently, and if the way she was biting her lip was any indication, turned on as well.

Sara moaned happily as she reached her full length, the rock hard shaft of flesh sticking up in the air. She eyed it hungrily. "Hey." She said to the woman. "Wanna see me suck it?"

"W-what?" Cam the surprised reply.

Sara stood up, still holding it, and walked over. "I said, you wanna watch me give myself a blowjob?" She said, sitting beside her. "I can do it, too." She punctuated it by giving her head a loving kiss. "Mm..almost forgot how good I taste. So, wanna?"


	6. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets asked to look after one of her more 'entertaining' jobs.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Sarah!" Mrs. Traver said in relief as the younger woman came in.

"No problem, Mrs. T. So, where is the lil munchkin?" She looked around.

"Kate's in her room. I'm afraid it'll be late before I get back, so there's some chicken tenders in the fridge if you want them, and since it's summer vacation, she can stay up a little later tonight." Mrs. Traver smile and kissed her, reaching down under her skirt and gripping Sarah's crotch through her panties for a moment as she did.

Sarah purred and thrust into the older woman's hand before she was released.

"Take care you two." Mrs. Traver licked her hand as she head out.

"Tease." Sarah smirked. "Now, what's the half-pint up to?" She made her way down the hall, slowing down to a tiptoe as the sound of moaning reached her from inside one of the rooms. Licking her lips, she peeked in to see a young girl sitting on her bed. Except she was currently pumping a seven inch erect penis sticking out of her pants.

"Ahh...h-harder, Sarah..." She moaned, biting her lip.

"Aww, that's adorable." Sarah spoke up, getting the girl's attention, who instantly brightened.

"Sarah!" She squealed, dick flopping slightly as she ran over and jumped into her arms, kissing her the same way her mother did.

"Hey there, kiddo." Sarah chuckled, putting a hand up between Kate's legs to hold her up while gripping the girl's erection with her free hand. "I see you've been practicing."

Kate moaned a little as she felt the hand in her crotch. "Y-yeah. Mom tried to help, but her handjobs aren't quite as gentle as yours.

"Aww." Sarah cooed as she started stroking her, earning more moans and a thrust into her hand. "Tell you what, are you hungry?"

"Kinda."

"Ok, let's get something to eat. Afterwards..." She made sure Kate watched as she leaned down and kissed the head of her dick, making the girl squeal. "Deal?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no clue where to go after this.
> 
> However, this and all the other bits are available if you wanna expand on them.


	7. Harriet Potter 2-for-1

Harriet's Special Book.

 

It was during Harriet's first trip to the restricted section when she made her discovery. She was reaching for a black book on one of the lower shelves when something caught her eye on another shelf. Actually, it was more of a pull, like something was calling her, not to mention the rather pleasant warmth that was growing in her crotch the closer she got. She bit back a moan felt herself getting hard.

By the time she found the book responsible, she was gripping the growing bulge under her skirt, squeezing and massaging it to try and relieve some of the pressure.  
Compared to the other books, this one looked brand new; its cover was a pale red, almost pink, with gilded corners that look, if you squinted at a proper angle, looked like couples having sex. The title, 'Enchantments Of The Loins' stood out on the front.

She managed to let go of herself long enough to undo the clasp on it and could have sworn she heard a faint moan of pleasure as she opened it. What she saw forced her to her to grip herself again; decorating the pages were detailed drawings of sexual acts; anal, 69, blowjobs, one image showed a man and woman, both with large dicks, masturbating. Harriet maned and squeezed her crotch harder, licking her lips at the sight. However, turning the following pages revealed only blank pages, except for one image.

The words 'Feed Me' spanning the center.

She was tempted to try and figure it out there, but it was too risky where she was. Plus she was in dire need of relief. Without a second thought, she tucked the book into her robes and headed out, her invisibility cloak let her sneak by Filch as he opened the door.

* * *

 

The other girls were already asleep, so she slipped into her bed and cast every privacy and silencing spell she'd found so far. Once she was sure her privacy was set, she stripped her clothes off. Having to wear Dudley's castoffs was bad enough, but she refused to wear his old underwear. So, she tended to go commando, though she'd often find something like a handkerchief no-one would miss and tie herself a makeshift pouch.

By the time she'd finished undressed, tossing them to the foot of the bed, the now tenting pouch was all she had on. That was soon yanked off, showing the erect seven inch penis standing fully erect. "All right..." She spat on her palm and began slowly stroking herself. "Mm, what you need?"

As if in answer, the book suddenly closed...and trapped her erection inside. It didn't hurt, however it certainly caught her off guard. "H-hey! Leggo!" She tried pulling out, but it held fast. Suddenly, she felt her cock encased in a moist warmth...followed by a gentle suction. "Oh! Sweet J-Jeeeasus!" She gasped, grabbing the book. The sucking motion focused on her tip, then slowly encased her, along with something soft and textured gently lathing over her shaft. Something that felt odd like a....tongue? Then it hit her.

It was sucking her off. She was being given a blowjob by a magical book! And it felt a-fucking-MAZING! "Heh, so that's that you want, huh?" She'd masturbated a few times when the urge hit her, but it was nothing compared to this. As if on reflex, she grabbed the edge of the book and thrusted, trying to keep her moans low. Part of her couldn't help but wonder just why someone would create a book like this.

The rest of her was too busy being in utter bliss to care. "Damn, book, you're really enjoying my dick, aren't you?" She purred, bucking her hips against it, and getting harder sucking in return. Soon she began to feel a growing tightness in her balls and started thrusting harder. "A..almost there...!"

The book seemed to pick up on that; the feeling of a tongue suddenly vanished and a pleasant tightness surrounded her, it wasn't a mouth anymore.

Harriet barely had time to register exactly what it was before she came, letting out a squealing grunt as she felt her load spill into the book. A bit of suction returned, almost slurping up her essence with each spurt until she was spent. Once that happened, she felt her penis soften a little, followed by the book finally letting her go and opening back up.

Instead of a mess, though, the next few pages with covered with more images and writing. Unfortunately, before she could start reading again, a sound from outside her bed forced her to quickly get under the covers, hiding the book as well.

"Blimey, I never should've drank all that pumpkin juice." A voice muttered, followed by someone climbing back into their bed. 

Harriet gave it a moment before relaxing. She quickly took the book out and grinned. "Well, one thing's for sure. You and I are going to be getting very acquainted." She said, holding it close as she bundled up under the covers.   

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"Harri...? Harriet...?" Hermione whispered outside the curtains of Harriet Potter's bed. She glanced around anxiously. "Harri...!"

"Mmm...Heremione..?" A sleepy-looking girl-who-lived poked her head out. "What is it?"

"I..." Her face was bright pink. "I can't sleep..."

Harriet stared at her in silent for a second before sighing. "Ok, get in here." She scooted aside to let the bushy-haired girl in. To be honest, she didn't really mind helping her girlfriend out, after all, they'd been together since second year. In fact, a moment like this was part of how they got together.

Homesickness had caused Hermione the occasional bout of insomnia; she didn't like dreamless sleep potions because they could get addictive, and more mundane tactics failed to work. However...when she discovered Harriet's secret, she found herself intrigued but the situation, which led to a bit of experimentation before finally learning something that seemed to helped her every time...

She was delighted to see Harriet already had her pajama bottoms off, and was currently stroking herself to her full eight inch length. Hermione licked her lips thinking about what that thing did to her in moments like this. 

 "All right, 'Mione, you know what do." Harriet said, her cock twitching a bit as Hermione quickly hiked her nightgown up and laid on her stomach. Unsurprisingly, she had no panties on, giving Harriet an unobstructed view of her pert ass. She gave a cheek a squeeze, earning a giggle in return. "Almost forgot how magnificent this arse of yours is, Mione."

Hermione just smirked. "Like you didn't see it this morning in the shower."

"True, but this morning, I wasn't able to do this." She gently spread the cheeks apart, exposing the tight little puckered anus. Keeping them separated, Harriet cast the one spell she'd managed to work out wandlessly; the lubrication charm. Feeling a slick sensation flow over her shaft, she positioned herself, pressing the tip of her dick against the opening. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Hermione quickly braced herself, gasping at the sudden, yet welcome pressure of her backdoor being penetrated, Harriet's penis pushing up against her walls until she was hilted. "Morgana's pussy! Harri...h-have you gotten bigger?"

"A little." She replied, giving her a firm thrust before going into a slow, steady rhythm.

"Oh, sweet Maeve!" She moaned into the pillow, grunting some as each thrust stretched her out a little. "Mm...Harder, Harri...!"

Harriet eagerly complied, almost slamming into her. Thankfully, no one outside the curtains could hear the moans and repeated smacks of flesh as the two classmates/semi-lovers enjoyed themselves.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah...not my best...i had an idea for the start of each, but it kinda shifted as things went along, and i had no clue where to go after that.


	8. A Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Elf and Orc make a deal

"Nf! Dammit! Put me down, you lousy orc!" Nessa demanded, trying to squirm free from her spot on the orc woman's shoulder, only to get a swat on the rear for her trouble. Her hands and feet were tied up, so trying to run wouldn't

The orc just chuckled. "And who's the elf that thought it was a good idea to try and rob an orc that's twice her size?"

"You were asleep!" Nessa protested as she was hung on a tree branch by her bindings, just low enough to let her stand on tiptoe. "There's no way you should've heard me!" She pouted, finally managing to size up her opponent...and realizing she was royally outclassed. Clad only in a leather halter top and loincloth, she stood almost seven feet tall, easily tower over Nessa's own five. She was pretty muscular too, her jade-green skin streaked with dark blue lines, probably indicating her clan but Nessa didn't recognize them. Like all orcs, she had a pair of larger-than normal lower canines, but her's just barely poked up past a pair of full pink lips. And black hair done in a topknot. 

It didn't help that she was built like a goddess; sleek, muscular thighs, wide hips accentuating a round, plump ass, a six-pack, and firm tits the size of watermelons.

"I'm also a very light sleeper. Heard when you tried to tiptoe on the gravel, and I smelled you when you tried stepping over me."

"S-so...what are you gonna do with me...?" Nessa asked, trying to keep her balance as she eyed the huge battleaxe the orc welded.

"Well, at first I considered just leaving you here for the next traveler to laugh at." She smirked at Nessa's look of shock. "Buuut, I'm thinking...perhaps a trade. You give me what I want, and you go free."

"What...what do you want?" Nessa gulped slightly when the orc licked her lips. "I have a few coins but-wait, what you-?!" She yelped when the orc grabbed her skirt, and with a yank, easily pulled it off, leaving her bare from the waist down. "Kyaa!" She screamed, trying to lift her legs to cover herself, but the orc's own foot prevented that.

"You may be a little elf..." The orc purred, reaching down to grip the large cock hanging between Nessa's thighs, along with the plum-sized balls underneath. "But you're hung like a chieftain."

Nessa gasped, fidgeting in the orc's grip, though she had have a noticeable blush. Considering that orc females liked 'big', having a large dick meant more gals finding you attractive. Since chieftains tended to have small harems, being called hung like one was usually a big compliment. "So you...ahh...you want me to...?" She moaned as the orc continued stroking her.

"I haven't had a good dicking in quite a while." The orc said, rubbing her sack. "And from the way your rocks feel, you're in the same boat."

"Aahh..mmf!" Nessa moaned, reflexively thrusting into her grip. The orc  _did_ have a point; it'd been a while since she'd slept with anyone, her last time almost four years ago with a brothel girl. Since then, masturbation had lost some of its fun. "S-so...I fuck you, and I'm free?"

"Yep." The orc smirked, rolling her thumb around the head, using the bead of precum to glaze it.

"Fine." Nessa replied, a bit of lust in her voice as her cock throbbed in the orc's grip. "Strip and let me down."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants this one, i'll leave you to decide how it goes from there.


End file.
